


The Face In The Mirror

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Lesbians, Masturbation, Other, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: That cocky, smirking first face I see, and the last one I see, day in, day out. How I despise her! Why can't my body reject those touches? Why do I have to live like this?





	The Face In The Mirror

She shuffled through the door and tossed her tailored jacket on the hook. Not even bothering to turn on the light, she dropped on her bed and kept her gaze away from the mirror, hoping her entrance would go unnoticed.

_Another long day? Poor baby. You wouldn’t have it so bad if you’d just learn to lighten up._

She ignored the voice and undid her hair with one hand while the other flipped the TV on.

_But then if you learned to do that I might not get to see you like this._

Hands slipped from behind her and cupped her breasts. She continued to pointedly ignore everything happening in the mirror. She didn’t need to look to see that smirk, and the disgusting things that were going to happen.

_You’ll never relax watching the news of all these. You know that. You should just give up this pointless fight._

She stretched back in a way that looked like she was trying to get comfortable, when really she was looking to escape the invasive touch as the hands worked her buttons and fly. A mocking laugh heats her ear.

_Even your intimates match! Down to the delicate lace._

“They were cheaper that way,” she mutters as a finger traces the swell of her breast, then the edge of her bottoms.

_Of course they were. It wasn’t like you wandered around the store half an hour before you swallowed your shame and smuggled them to the cashier with your breath held. Heaven forbid someone find out you’re a woman!_ The statement was punctuated by her brassier being pulled down. 

She set her face set firmly on the talking heads, but it was getting harder to stay focused on conversations has suction was applied to her unprepared nipples. It was exquisite! She bit her lip to keep herself from falling back.

_Look, you can’t even bring yourself to protest. Admit it. You love this. This isn’t about need, it’s about desire._

The blunt head of a vibrator came to life right below her clit. Her eyes stayed on the television but her focus was now entirely on the sensations. But she refused to look at the mirror. She didn’t want to see how she had turned into rolling plains of flesh growing a fresh sheen of sweat. She hated it.

She hated how _she_ loved to watch her squirm. She hate how eagerly her body reacted to _her touch_ , _her_ voice. How _she_ can read her so easily, and knows just what to do when.

_So much for your precious, frilly panties. I’d say they’re thoroughly soaked through._ She slides them off and spreads her thighs, no doubt inspecting. She falls back finally to avoid seeing what happened next.

_At least one part of you can’t ignore me. It’s my second favorite part, and it will always miss me._

The dildo kept under the bed sank into her throbbing need, forcing a low moan of relief from her lips. Damn her. The dildo rocked into her at a steady rate finding that one spot every time. It was _perfect_. She closed her eyes, giving up trying to ignore it. Throwing one hand on her forehead, she stretched the other hand. Her new focus was staying quite, still, and keeping the fingers on her hand straight. She knew she would be watching them to see them curl. But it was an increasingly difficult challenge. A whimper barely escaped, and she could feel the pleased look on her. She spread her legs a little, surely that was allowed. After all she was just getting comfortable.

She grit her teeth as her vaginal walls clamped, vice like around the object pleasuring her. She could never tell if was to forced out an invader or to cling to a lover, either way the labored breaths were proof more effect was need to keep the pace.

Then, overwhelmed, she broke. Her back arched, her eyes and mouth flew open in silent surprise.

It was over, for now.

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I instantly fell in love with the Zircons, and knew my ship would be a small one. I knew I had to pick up an oar to keep it going. Since they are the same gem a fusion of the two would be allowed but looked down upon by Homeworld (i.e. Aquamarine’s and Peridot’s comments on fusion), instead of it being a lesbian ship, I feel in it’s truest form, it’s masturbation. That’s what I tried to capture here. It could be two people or it could be one person who has deeply suppressed her own physical pleasures to conform with society’s expectations of her to the point it’s manifested into a separate personality. A personality that almost molests her, when in reality it’s some thing she wants but knows she shouldn’t want it. Thus, this fantasy keeps her free of any guilt.
> 
> So while Blue Z is constantly worried about being what the world demands she be, Yellow Z is free with herself in private and has more confidence because of that. So she represents what Blue Z wants to be.
> 
> My goal as a writer is to better than ~~Stephanie Meyer~~ and that 50 shades of disgrace chick, so if I’m in danger of not meeting that goal, please help! I have so few standards, it’s your duty as a human to help me meet this one.
> 
> If you made it this far, thank you for respecting the author’s work!


End file.
